19-12 Neočekávaná výprava
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2019; série Cesty do parku a zase zpátky, část II) Thorin se vrátil z práce pozdě, unavený, zmatený a plný řečí o hobitech a elfech, co ho přepadli, a že jim to zítra jeho synovci vrátí. Dís a Frérin můžou je zírat, protože co?


_Neočekávaná výprava_

_Série: Cesty do parku a zase zpátky, část II (jo, dělám z toho sérii)_

_Fandom: Hobbit_

_Tagy: conclused+exhausted Thorin; worried Dís; Dís has headache, it's called Thorin; Thorin feels better, behaves worse; Thorin regrets having siblings; Frérin is enjoying this; the biggest battle about the best fighter ever; did not happened; Thorin the Coward; Frérin the Little Shit; Bilbo the Worrier _

* * *

Podnik Erebor patřící rodině Durinů byl kdysi tím nejlepší z nejlepšího. Ovšem po skandálu ohledně Thróra a jeho šíleného ždímání zaměstnanců i zdrojů, po Thráinovi a jeho neschopném a nelogickém vedení společnosti, zůstala ze slavného impéria jen troska. Většina si myslí, že by bylo lepší tak Erebor nechat. Nechat ho ležet v troskách jako varování. Jako něco, co už se nesmí opakovat.

Frérin je tohoto názoru. Že je lepší začít znovu a jinak a nechat staré duchy spát. Ovšem Thorin chce napravit chyby jejich otce a děda. Chce ukázat světu velikost Ereboru a trpasličího umu. Ale to jde jen z Ereboru, ne z jiného podniku.

A tak se Thorin snaží znovu zbudovat podnik, který jejich rod provázel doslova celé věky. Jeho úspěch by mu dal právo machrovat až do smrti a zajistil by jeho celou jeho rodinu i okolí. Jeho neúspěch by pohřbil a zadlužil všechny.

To ovšem Thorin nemíní dopustit a tak pracuje do sedření. Až příliš často ho Dís musí nutit k jídlu a odpočinku. Až příliš často je její bratr ignoruje. Ona i Balin, Thorinova pravá ruka a starý rádce jejich otců, si o mladého majitele a ředitele firmy dělají starosti, ale ten si jde za svým cílem a na sebe moc nedbá.

Naštěstí Thorin aspoň dbá na svou rodinu, takže když už Dís neví, jak jinak dostat jeho hlavu z práce a práci z jeho hlavy, pošle na něj své syny. Fili a Kili mají své triky, jak strýčka donutit si hrát a bojovat a číst. To poslední k údivu všech dospělých. Ovšem Fili a Kili mají rádi pohádky od Bilba Pytlíka, které vypráví veselé a dobrodružné příběhy o hobitech a elfech a lidech a hlavně trpaslících v kouzelné zemi zvané Středozem. Dís jim ty knížky četla dost často, aby znala hlavní postavy a věděla, o co jde. Thorin jim ty knížky čte tak často, že by byl nejspíš schopný jim je celé odrecitovat.

Ovšem ani tak Dís nečekala, že se Thorin jednoho dne vrátí domů s prohlášením, že se zítra jde do boje, aby ukázali těm pitomým elfům a mrňavým hobitům, že jsou trpaslíci a Thorin Pavéza ti nejlepší bojovníci vůbec.

\- - o - -

Dís měla o svého bratra starosti. Už zase zůstal v práci přes noc. Dle Balina tam mimo kávy a pár sušenek nemá nic k jídlu a dle Dwalina není moc pravděpodobné, že by si k jídlu něco objednal. Takže zase přesčas jen na cukru a kofeinu. A to prakticky celý týden předtím skoro nespal, ve snaze se ujistit, že znovuzrozený Erebor zakončí rok v černých číslech a jeho tucet zaměstnanců a jejich rodiny nebudou muset strávit svátky starostmi.

Když Thorin konečně přišel domů, bylo poledne a on byl v hrozném stavu. Dís nikdy neví, jestli se jeho stavům vyčerpání smát nebo ho litovat. Frérin se většinou směje, protože Thorin se chová jako opilý, tedy tiše opilý. Ale Frérin tu naštěstí není. Je tu Dís a její synci, kteří akorát obědvali, a Thorin, který je zmatený a zpomalený, jak špatně udělaný film.

„Zdravím," prohodí Thorin s rozvahou.

„No potěš," povzdechne si Dís. „Tos byl celou dobu v práci?"

„Hmm," broukne Thorin, zatímco si sedá ke stolu. „Byl jsem i v parku. Přepadli mě elfové a hobiti."

„Cože?!" vykřiknou Dís i Fili. Kili měl plno práce s krájením masa, takže neposlouchal, ovšem teď si dává pozor, co se děje a povídá.

„Co tím myslíš? _Jak_ přepadli?" tahá Dís z bratra.

„Byli dva. A dva hobiti. Rvali se s Morgothem a omylem dostali mě," mračí se Thorin.

Dís se taky mračí, protože co? Hobiti a elfové se rvali? S Morgothem?! Není to černokněžník z pohádky? Má Thorin halucinace z únavy? Co?

„Co?"

„A pak ti smradi řekli, že jsou elfové lepší bojovníci než trpaslíci! A že prý je Glorfindel lepší než Thorin Pavéza!"

„Co?!" vyhrknou kluci zhrozeně.

„Trpaslíci jsou nejlepší!" vyhrkne Kili, jako by šlo o válečný pokřik.

„Jsou," souhlasí s ním Thorin ve vší vážnosti. „Takže jsem jim řekl, že za nimi zítra přijdeme a natřeme jim to."

„Jo!" vyhrknou kluci nadšeně.

„Co prosím?" prohlásí Dís pomalu.

„Natřeme to těm-" Thorin se naštěstí zarazí, než ze sebe zase dostane něco rasistického. „Elfům," zakončí.

„Ty ses v parku pohádal nebo porval s nějakými lidmi a teď na ně chceš vzít moje děti, protože pohádky?" Dís má onu úžasnou schopnost, že mluví pomalu a klidně a lidem stejně běhá mráz po zádech.

„Řekli, že jsou elfové lepší než trpaslíci," brání se Thorin, jako by to vše vysvětlovalo. „A Kili a Fili musí jít, aby to byl fér boj."

„…ty ses praštil do hlavy?!"

„Jak to víš?"

Na moment je ticho a pak-

„Co?!"

„Uklouzl jsem na chodníku, když mě trefili koulí do hlavy," pokrčí Thorin nejistě rameny. „A pak začali řešit nějaké blbosti, že jsou elfové lepší než trpaslíci. Vážně, co je to jejich otec učí?"

„Otec?"

„Nějaký hobit. Takový kudrnatý a takhle velký," naznačí Thorin rukama. Ale ne výšku, ale spíš obvod, kdyby onoho hobita objímal. A ten mu u toho objímání seděl na klíně.

„Mahale, ty to vidíš," zaskučí Dís do dlaní, než zvedne hlavu. „Thorine, běž spát," řekne bratrovi. Zní více než unaveně.

„Asi půjdu," souhlasí s ní Thorin. „Dobrou noc."

„Dobrou noc!" volají za ním jeho synovci.

\- - o - -

Na druhý den se Thorin vrátil do svého normálnějšího já, kdy se tváří smrtelně vážně a neví, co je to humor.

Bohužel pro něj, jeho synovci mají dobrou paměť. A Dís den předtím mohla nadávat Frérinovi, jak jejich staršímu bráchovi zase šibe z únavy. Takže první, co Thorin uslyšel, když vešel do jídelny, není 'dobré ráno' ani 'jak ses vyspal', ale je to velice hlasité-

„Tak co, kdy to půjdeme natřít těm elfům? Kluci už se nemůžou dočkat."

„Co?" hlesne Thorin a nechápavě na Frérina hledí.

„Včera jsi říkal, že tě přepadli nějací elfové a hobiti zapletení s Morgothem, a že prý dneska bude odveta z rukou našich synovců," povídá Frérin skoro ledabyle. „Tak kdy teda vyrážíme?"

„Už můžeme jít?" přidá se k němu Fili.

„A kde to bude? V parku? Kde se dělají bitvy?" zajímá se Kili.

„Nikde," zavrčí Thorin naštvaně.

Frérin na něm doslova vidí, že Thorin lituje celého včerejška. I toho, že má sourozence.

„Nikam se nejde," dodá Thorin, než zasedne ke stolu. Doufal, že je tím debata ukončená. Doufal marně.

„Co? A proč ne?" nechápe Kili.

„Říkal jsi, že jim musíme ukázat, že jsou trpaslíci nejlepší," dodá Fili. „Musíme jít."

„Jo!"

„Snad jsi nezměnil názor ohledně nadřazenosti trpasličích válečníků oproti elfským?" rýpe si Frérin.

„Je mi jedno, jestli přes noc utrpěl změnou osobnosti," vloží se do debaty Dís. „Včera řekl klukům, že s nimi jde ven, takže s nimi jde ven. V parku se aspoň vybijí."

„Co?!" vyhrkne Thorin překvapeně. „Nepřichází v úvahu! Musím ještě-"

„_Řekl _jsi jim to, Thorine," zarazí ho Dís.

To Thorina a jeho výmluvy doopravdy zastaví. Oba moc dobře vědí, že sliby jejich otce vůči nim nikdy moc neznamenaly, takže se oba snaží, aby se vůči chlapcům chovali jinak. Aby dodrželi své sliby. I když nemusí říct 'slibuji', ale _jen_ řeknou. Aby jim nelhali do očí a nestavěli je na druhou kolej.

„Frérina si vezmi s sebou," dodá Dís, když Thorin s povzdechnutím přikývne na souhlas. „Aspoň budu mít chvíli klidu."

\- - o - -

Kdyby Thorin mohl, vezme kluky do jiného parku a nepřítomnost nepřátel svede na jejich zbabělost. Jenže když s nimi jde Frérin, má smůlu. Jeho bratr bohužel není idiot a ví, že na trase firma-domov má Thorin jen jeden park a ani on není schopný zabloudit do jiného. Nebo možná schopný je, ale ne dorazit pak domů, takže se tato verze vylučuje.

Takže čtyři trpaslíci dorazili do parku zhruba ve stejné době, kdy mělo dojít k onomu napadení elfy a hobity den předtím. Thorin by se nejraději vyhnul všem trapným scénám, ale kluci a Frérin byli na misi. K Thorinově hrůze jim netrvalo ani čtvrt hodiny, než v rozsáhlém parku našli nepříjemně povědomou skupinku hobitů.

Pak trvalo celých pět vteřin, než ho jeden z těch malých poznal a zařval, že se blíží trpasličí armáda. Tím k nim přilákal pozornost ostatních, co stavěli sněhuláky a buď iglú nebo kruhové hradby.

„To jsou oni!" vyhrkne Fili a s bratrem v patách se rozběhne za cizími.

Být to jakékoliv jiná rasa než hobiti, jejich strýčkové by je hned chytli a seřvali je na tři doby ohledně bezpečnosti. Ale takhle? Chci říct – jsou to _hobiti_. Sice v přesile a jeden z nich dospělý, ale pořád hobiti.

„Zdravím," usměje se dospělý hobit na trpaslata a stoupne si tak, aby všem dětem zabránil se vrhnout na nepřítele. „Vy musíte být Thorinovi synovci, že? Já jsem Bilbo."

„Já jsem Fili a tohle je Kili," představí je Fili s hrdostí, než se zamračí. „Strýček říkal, že ho včera přepadli elfové a hobiti. Vy jste ti hobiti?" zeptá se nepřátelsky.

„My jsme ti hobiti i ti elfové," poví mu Bilbo po pravdě.

„Co?" nechápavě se mračí Kili. „Jak můžete být elfové, když jste hobiti?"

„Tohle jsou Frodo a Sam," ukáže Bilbo na dvě hobiťata. „Oni včera byli hobití armáda. A tohle jsou Pipin a Smíšek. Oni včera byli elfí armáda. Bojovali proti stromu, co byl Morgoth a omylem trefili i vašeho strýčka. Ten je pak vyzval na souboj, aby se rozhodlo, kdo je nejlepší bojovník v knížkách."

Zatímco se kluci snaží zpracovat nové informace, Frérin, který spolu s rudnoucím Thorinem celé to vysvětlení slyšel, se rozesmál nahlas. Čímž k nim přilákal pozornost všech hobitů. I když u dětí šlo o pozornost jen kratičkou.

„Omlouvám se!" dostane ze sebe Frérin skrze smích, než se ho pokusí potlačit.

Thorin vedle něj vypadá, že neví, jestli spíš zabít bratra nebo odejít, aby se vyhnul další ostudě.

„Omlouvám se, pane Bilbo," začne Frérin znovu. „Já jsem Frérin, bratr tady tohoto," ukáže palcem za sebe.

„Rád vás poznávám," usměje se na něj Bilbo, zatímco si potřásají rukama.

„Víte, Thorin včera přišel domů úplně zmatený a říkal něco o Morgothovi, a elfech a hobitech, co ho přepadli, a že dneska musí naši synovci všem ukázat, kdo je nejlepší bojovník. Popravdě byl dost přepracovaný a prý se praštil do hlavy," povídá Frérin s veselou. „Že ho děti omylem srazili při hře, to z něj nikdo nedostal, ale stejně jsme tady, abychom bojovali za čest trpasličích bojovníků."

„Pro Yawanu," vydechne Bilbo skoro zhrozeně. „Já věděl, že jsem vás měl vzít k doktorovi."

„Ujišťuji vás, že mi nic nebylo, a že můj bratr značně přehání," ucedí Thorin kysele.

„Spadl jste na namrzlém chodníku a praštil se do hlavy!" rozhodí Bilbo rukama.

„To není váš problém!" rozkřikne se Thorin, čímž všechny překvapí. Křik od dospěláka tady nikdo nečekal.

„Pane Bilbo, zlobí vás ten pán?" ozve se Bilbovi od pasu, kde stojí jeden z malých. Tenhle se tváří velice nepřátelsky, když s rukama v bok hledí na Thorina. Ovšem všichni si všimli, že v jedné té ruce drží sněhovou kouli.

„On je úplně jiný než včera," ozve se zpoza Bilbových zad.

„Jen se špatně vyspal," začne Frérin povídat, než si dřepne, aby byl s malými, co zastupují hobití armádu, víc na stejné úrovni. „Víte, on nerad dělá zábavu, jen pracuje a pracuje. A teď se zlobí, protože chce pracovat, ale my mu řekli, že musí ven a mít zábavu."

„To je hloupé," usoudí tmavovlasý hobit za Bilbovou nohou.

„Někteří dospěláci takoví jsou, že chtějí dělat jen práci a ne zábavu," povzdechne si Frérin, ve tváři zklamaný výraz.

„Běžte si hrát, chlapci, nic se neděje," popostrčí Bilbo Sama a Froda k ostatním, kteří už se dávno válí ve sněhu a dělají, kdo ví co. „Slyšel jsem, že jsou trpaslíci skvělí stavitelé, tak se zkuste zeptat Kiliho a Filiho, jestli by vám nepomohli s hradbami," navrhne jim.

To je popožene vpřed.

„Je vidět, že jste zkušený otec, když je umíte tak snadno přesměrovat," prohodí Frérin, když si stoupne.

„Ale ne, já nejsem otec. Jen strýček většiny z nich."

„Oh," zarazí se Frérin, než se rozzáří a udělá krok vpřed. „To jsem nevěděl."

Thorin si jen něco zavrčí pod nos, než se otočí na patě a dost mizerné náladě vyrazí nazdařbůh do parku. Vidět bratra, jak flirtuje, fakt nepotřebuje. A aspoň si tak ušetří další ztrapnění. Frérin byl vždycky ten, co se snadno spřátelil a každý ho měl na potkání rád, zatímco on většinu lidí jen rychle naštval. Chybět jim nebude.

\- - o - -

Dís neměla radost, že se Thorin vrátil domů brzy a sám, ale těžko ho mohla vyhodit ven proti jeho vůli.

Trvalo to dalších pár hodin, než se domů vrátil i zbytek výpravy do parku. Kluci byli oba zmrzlí a unavení, ale nadšení. Jeden přes druhého jí vyprávěli o čtyřech hobitech, co neumí moc stavět, ale umí skvěle házet a vážně, mami, mělas vidět, jak trefil ten strom!

Frérinovi netrvalo moc dlouho, než se objevil v bratrově kanceláři, kde se ten zahrabal do papírů, aby v nich utopil blbou náladu.

„Zmizel jsi dost rychle. A o dost jsi přišel," prohodí Frérin, když sebou hodí do jednoho z křesel po straně místnosti.

„Divím se, že sis vůbec všiml, že chybím," zabručí Thorin v odpověď.

„Všiml jsem si rychle. Bilbo na to upozornil," pokrčí Frérin rameny. „Dělal si o tebe starosti. Mimo jiné o tvůj zdravotní stav, ale hlavně, jestli tě nějak neurazili, že jsi odešel bez rozloučení."

„Není důvod."

„To on ví potom, jak jsi na něj zařval," upozorní ho bratr. „Ale jak říkám, o dost jsi přišel. Klukům se sněhuláci obzvláště vyvedli. A zvládli i tu hradbu, aby mohli bojovat. Což spíš bylo všichni proti všem, než jedna armáda proti druhé. Škoda, mohlo to Bilbovi pomoct při psaní, kdyby věděl, kdo vyhrál."

„Při psaní?" podívá se na něj Thorin nechápavě přes vrch papíru.

„Ah, ty to nevíš," řekne Frérin s předstíraným překvapením, než skoro ledabyle pokračuje. „Víš, Bilbovo příjmení je Pytlík a jeho povolání je spisovatel. Přesněji je autor těch knížek pro děti, co předstíráš, že je nezbožňuješ víc jak kluci," zakončí s hodně špatným pokusem o svatouškovský výraz.

„Co?" vydechne Thorin nevěřícně. „On- To je- Děláš si ze mě srandu?" zavrčí Thorin nakonec.

„Ani náhodou. Ten hobit, co jsi na něj byl tak hnusný, je doopravdy tvůj oblíbený autor," usmívá se Frérin, zatímco si stoupá na nohy. „A já mám na něj číslo. A ty ne," dodá, než zmizí z kanceláře.


End file.
